


Gummy Love

by Mirviana, Senseiiii



Category: Hunter X Hunter, おそ松さん | Osomatsu-san (Anime)
Genre: M/M, also this is smut, are you guys happy to see us again....., fucko, fucky, i want to die, this is the first fic we wrote since may 4th
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-24 21:30:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9787793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mirviana/pseuds/Mirviana, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Senseiiii/pseuds/Senseiiii
Summary: it's hisoka and karamatsu do i really need a summary





	

backstreets back alrightt

and by backstreet i mean karamatsu who was singing the backstreet boys out loud as he walked home from hell.

and by singing i mean screaming because karamatsu is suck

also he lives in hell now and gets treated better by satan-sama, his bdsm daddy, than his own brothers. satan's a nice guy. but he was doubting the relationship because he thinks that satan is cheating on him with another man.

life was hard.

but karamatsu stopped caring after he met a tall friendly clown man who did card tricks and it made his dick so hard. it made him "heh" in pleasure much more sensually than ever before.

and so they went back to hhis place to hot steamy love. and bpossibly babies? they came from the butt right? yeah.

he wondered why girls weren't in pain when kicked in the crotch but to be fair he's never seen what it's like down there.

he didnt even know this guys name.

 

a few days later he got some texts from the clown man but he didnt give him his number so ?????? whatever he was a good lay.

this isnt painful enough.

this was surely an opportunity of extreme passion and definitely not murder. heh. the only murder that would be happening would be the slaying of his heart. or his butt, just like before.

"oh ichimatsu."

ichimatsu wasn't even in the room but he felt himself getting angry anyways, as if he could just tell that karamatsu was addressing him somehow. fucker.

"aren't you proud that I, karamatsu, have taken over your masochistic ways? heh. surely I am the kink master of this family now." he wasn't. it was jyushimatsu.

as he was changing his twitter name to @xxEndless_Waves_of_Penultimate22xx he realized he didnt know what penultimate meant. everyone said it meant cool. he opted instead for @xxSparklez_Boixx.

he keeps getting messages from strange men. they're friendly at least.

they keep talking about inches but i'm not friends with midgets.  
except for chibita but who cares.

it was time.

time for his date.

he put on his special skull sunglasses and his speedo and left the alley where he now resides i guess. satan-sama is being cold and kicked him out.

"you're finally here~~❤︎" came a voice from within the dumpster just outside the alley.

it was his date, hisooka. he crawled out from it with a ramen noodle cup stuck in his hair. it reminded karamatsu of the grudge walking down the stairs backwards and frankly he peed a little because it was just so terrifying.  
and also it was hot.?

hi

hisoka was wasting no time as he literally dragged karamatsu to their date spot, his house again.

they were gonna eat spaghetti.

"be right back." karamatsu excused himself for a moment as the spaghetti was put onto the table. he walked a few steps away from the table and then coughed violently before sitting down. "alright I'm back my love."

hisoka wthought it was pretty hot.....

"i made this spaghetti with my bungee gum which has the properties of rubber and gum." hisoka rumbled sensually. yes hisoka can rumble.

don't touch me.

"bung." karamatsu announced as he slurped his spaght in one bite

he was a hungry boy. aa boy of many talents, and he loves to pose for pictures.

"it's bungee gum."

"right so do you think you can use your bung on something else? it's magnificent. it gets my blood pumping like the ocean crashing against the sand upon which a crab is standing." how painful.

"it's bungee gum, and yes it has many talents."

 

eventually hisoka just got bored and told karamatsu to bend over which he did because he thought he was posing for a photo but no it was just butt stuff.

bungee gum really does have a lot of unique and special abilities!

oops i mean bung.

 

after approximately one hour karamatsu fell asleep in hisoka's bung bed. hisoka is smoking his bungee gum nd looking through karamatsu's phone which was bejeweled and frankly painful to hold. like physically painful.

he had a text.

it was satan-sama! he texted him saying he left karamatsu for jesus-chan and never wants to see karamatsu ever again.

hisoka wanted to reply but his nails got in the way because they're just too long so instead he just threw the phone out of his window and went to sleep.

bung sleep.

fuck you solid snake.

**Author's Note:**

> listen i know i dont talk a lot in these things but like  
> we've noticed that people seem to like our stuff and what we represent (somehow)
> 
> and that's pretty cool.  
> thanks  
> love u  
> <3<3<3<3<3<3<3


End file.
